1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an engine, and more particularly to a rotary engine comprising a plurality of rotors and its design method.
2. Description of Related Arts
Most conventional combustion engines utilize a plurality of pistons or rotaries for converting power. A major disadvantage of these kinds of conventional combustion engines is that their compression ratio is fixed and cannot be adjusted according to the circumstances in which the engines are used.
Moreover, conventional combustion engines are usually bulky in size and require the use of large flywheels. Furthermore, the mechanical structures of these conventional combustion engines are usually very complex and it is usually very difficult to perform routine maintenance work or repair on them.
On the other hand, conventional rotary engines also have a number of disadvantages. Their compression ratios are also fixed and cannot be adjusted. Moreover, traditional rotary engines have very high fuel consumption.
In order to resolve these disadvantages, two-rotor engines have widely been developed to substitute traditional combustion engines. Prior US patents include:
Pat. No. and Filing DateTitleU.S. Pat. No. 3,985,110 (Jan. 20, 1975)Two-Rotor EngineU.S. Pat. No. 6,257,196 (Sep. 07, 1999)Rotary Disc EngineU.S. Pat. No. 5,433,179 (Dec. 02, 1993)Rotary Engine with Variable Compression RatioU.S. Pat. No. 5,622,149 (May 15, 1995)High-Power Rotary Engine with Varaiable Compression RatioU.S. Pat. No. 6,293,775 (Jul. 15, 2000)Small Robust Rotary Internal CombustionEngine having High Unit Power and LowManufacturing CostsU.S. Pat. No. 6,289,867 (Mar. 10, 2000)Rotary Engine
Chinese patent applications include 03136330.9 and 200410049459.7 wherein 200410049459.7 is the prior Chinese patent application claimed by the present application.
These patent applications have made efforts to obtain some breakthrough improvement to rotary engine technology.